


Love is a Battlefield

by wabbitseason



Category: Valentine (2008)
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, F/M, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even love goddesses don't always get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/profile)[**mini_nanowrimo**](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/).

"All you need is love."

That was utter rubbish, Grace scoffed. For a love goddess, she hadn’t exactly practiced what she preached. Hadn’t she stayed in a loveless marriage for centuries?

Ari would never give her a divorce, especially if he knew who she was involved with again. Ari did live up to his name and then some. His answer to every problem involved violence and bloodshed. There was a long list of her ex-lovers that had mysteriously disappeared off the face of the earth.

Grace couldn't risk Ari's wrath. She had others to think about now. Ray might be able to hold his own, but others couldn’t. Kate was a mortal woman, susceptible to all those dangers. Ari would do it, too. He would have no compunctions about eliminating a few innocents. She didn’t know how to protect them all.

Ari had Grace where he wanted her. There was a time when that would have turned her on. Now it just scared her.  



End file.
